The present invention relates to a flexible skirt and, more particularly, to a skirt having support arms and a body portion that are flexible.
Current tractor trailer side skirts are susceptible to damage along the lower edges of the skirt. Some models put a flexible rub guard along the lower edge of the skirt for increased flexibility and protection, but these also are damaged when the skirt encounters a hard packed surface such as a curb or slopping dock. The problem with current models is they all use a fairly ridged design. Additionally, skirts models are expensive, heavy, have fixed lengths, are cumbersome to install and if damaged are expensive in to repair.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved skirt for a trailer.